megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Powered Up Script/Elec Man
Script from the game Mega Man Powered Up, Elec Man's storyline only. Scene 1: Prologue Narrator: The year 20XX. With the advancement of science, humans were able to create industrial humanoid robots. Invented by the foremost authority on robotics, Dr. Light, Elecman is a robot designed to control energy usage. (The scene opens as Elec Man is seen running through the Opening Stage until he is stopped by Roll.) Roll: We have a problem! (A big monitor is shown to the right of the two and Dr. Wily is seen on the screen.) Dr. Wily: Wahahahaha! Ladies and gentlemen, your attention, please. The name's Wily! The one and only -- the brilliant scientist, Dr. Wily! It may seem rather sudden to you, but I've decided I'd like to take over the world! Ahem! Anyway, to begin... Dr. Light! I'll be taking your precious robots!! (The screen shatters as Dr. Wily in his saucer comes flying out of it. Dr. Wily then proceeds to talk to Elec Man and Roll.) Dr. Wily: Nuhahahaha!! That is to say... Hmm?... Elecman! I'd like to take you with me... really! But I'm downright terrible at getting shocked and taking pain! Get out of my sight! Nuhahahahah! (Dr. Wily's capsule flies away.) Roll: Our friends are in trouble, Elecman! Let's hurry to the lab! (Elec Man proceeds to make his way through the stage until he comes across a door. He enters it, and the screen fades to black. The next scene cuts to Dr. Light and Dr. Wily in Light's Lab. Wily and his saucer is seen holding a stuffed wriggling brown bag with Wily's seal on it. The contents in the bag are Dr. Light's Robot Masters that Wily kidnapped.) Dr. Wily: Nuhahahahah! Just as I promised, Dr. Light, I'll be taking them with me! Dr. Light: Stop, Dr. Wily! Stop, I say! Dr. Wily: Farewell! Nuhahahaha! (Dr. Wily flies off.) Dr. Light: Wait! Stop! Dr. Wily! (Elec Man and Roll arrive at the lab a bit too late.) Dr. Light: ...What insanity! Using my robots to conquer the world... Elec Man: Professor, allow me to deal with this... Dr. Light: Elecman?! (Dr. Light thinks for a bit.) Dr. Light: Hmmm... Alright... I understand. I don't like it, but sometimes, such things must be done... I must make the necessary preparations. (Dr. Light proceeds to prepare Elec Man for combat.) Dr. Light: There must be energy containers (Elec Blocks) somewhere! Use them well! (Elec Man leaves the lab and proceeds to work his way through the rest of the Opening Stage. He then encounters Dr. Wily.) Dr. Wily: Ach! You followed me?! I don't have time to fool around with the likes of you! (Dr. Wily flies off and leaves Proto Eye to take care of Elec Man.) Dr. Wily: You can play with this! Nuhahahaha! (Elec Man defeats Proto Eye.) Scene 2: Stage Select (After defeating Proto Eye, Elec Man returns back to Dr. Light's lab.) Roll: Look! Everyone... Everyone's going haywire and turning violent! Dr. Light: Please! My robots... your friends, you must stop them! For the sake of the world, and all of humanity, I'm counting on you! Scene 3: Vs. Cut Man (Elec Man works his way through Cut Man's stage, and finds Cut Man himself at the end.) Cut Man: You've been frying the poor robots here to a crisp... I should have believed Dr. Wily... Elec Man: My battles are blindingly beautiful, aren't they? Cut Man: Even if it cuts me in half, I will make you whole again! (Elec Man fights and defeats Cut Man.) Scene 4: Vs. Guts Man (Elec Man works his way through Guts Man's stage, and finds Guts Man himself at the end.) Guts Man: I don't care who you are. If you're messin' up my site, I'm gonna hurt you good! Elec Man: Even if you were to call lightning from the sky with your thunderous voice, you will never pierce my gorgeous heart... Guts Man: Ha, let's see what you'd say if a rock fell on your head! (Elec Man fights and defeats Guts Man.) Scene 5: Vs. Ice Man (Elec Man works his way through Ice Man's stage, and finds Ice Man himself at the end.) Ice Man: There's something dangerous up ahead, sir! Oh? Freeze it at all costs, soldier! Elec Man: Freezing... Numbness... What beauty... It pains me to have to end this beauty... Ice Man: Well, sir, I... Soldier, finish your mission! (Elec Man fights and defeats Ice Man.) Scene 6: Vs. Bomb Man (Elec Man works his way through Bomb Man's stage, and Bomb Man himself at the end.) Bomb Man: Ah ah! Don't run off! Let's have a little fun with my explosives! Elec Man: Humph. You think your sluggish attack can stand up to my lightning blitz? You won't throw more than a few before it's over. Bomb Man: You shoulda come the day before yesterday! I had some big boom-booms then! (Elec Man fights and defeats Bomb Man.) Scene 7: Vs. Fire Man (Elec Man works his way through Fire Man's stage, and finds Fire Man himself at the end.) Fire Man: Burn, burn! My justice burns bright! Fiiiiiire! Elec Man: That light of a million watts... To have to extinguish it... No, I must for your sake. I can't hesitate now...! Fire Man: As long as my justice burns, it will fry your evil to a crisp! Fiiiiire!! (Elec Man fights and defeats Fire Man.) Scene 8: Vs. Mega Man? (Elec Man works his way through his own stage, and finds the mysterious Mega Man? at the end.) Mega Man?: I just joined Dr. Wily. He's quite shocking, so why not join, too? You'd like him. Elec Man: Humph, who in the world are you? Mega Man's eyes are not clouded like a thunderstorm... Mega Man?: Darn, he figured it out. Time to bolt and change strategies. (Elec Man fights and defeats Mega Man?.) Scene 9: Vs. Time Man (Elec Man works his way through Time Man's stage, and finds Time Man himself at the end.) Time Man: Hmph. Elec Man: A fight is but a moment; an eternal moment... A moment of mesmerizing beauty... Time Man: Come on. (Elec Man fights and defeats Time Man.) Scene 10: Vs. Oil Man (Elec Man works his way through Oil Man's stage, and finds Oil Man himself at the end.) Oil Man: Hey, whadja come out here for? Don'tcha got a place near your house for fill-ups? Elec Man: Humph. I have no need for a fill-up. I never used such a primitive energy source to begin with. Oil Man: Hey, don't do anything stupid now! Didn't need it, just say so. You didn't hafta hurt my feelings! (Elec Man fights and defeats Oil Man.) Scene 11: Invitation to Castle Wily (Elec Man returns to Dr. Light's lab after defeating the last Robot Master. Dr. Light and Roll are also present. Suddenly, a voice is heard from the main screen.) ??? (Dr. Wily): My, my... (Dr. Light, Roll and Elec Man are shocked when they hear a familiar voice. A silhouetted figure of Dr. Wily is seen on the screen.) Dr. Wily: Eight robots and they all end up like this... (The static from the screen begins to clear up.) Dr. Wily: Dr. Light! Your robots are nothing but junk! Nuhah nuhah nuhahahaha! Roll: How horrible! Dr. Light: You... Dr. Wily... You are a most foul man! Dr. Wily: Nuhaha! Feeling sorry for yourself, Dr. Light? You're full of regret, aren't you? Well, then, come to my fortress, Castle Wily! I've already sent you an invitation. Don't disappoint me! Nuhahahahaha! (The scene fades to black.) Scene 12: Wily Castle 1 (Elec Man accepts the challenge from Dr. Wily and travels to his castle. As he works his way through the first station, he is stopped by the Yellow Devil.) Yellow Devil: Bumo... Bumomomo! Bumomo Bumomomomo Bumo! Elec Man: I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry. We'll have to finish this in a flash. Yellow Devil: Bu, bumoooo?! Bu, bumomomomo?! Bumomomoooo!! (Elec Man battles and defeats Yellow Devil and then moves on to the second station.) Scene 13: Wily Castle 2 (Elec Man works his way through the second station of Wily Castle and is then stopped by the second castle guardian, CWU-01P.) CWU-01P: Intruders... bad... E-li-mi-nate intruders... Elec Man: Do your worst, but I find it hard to believe that such a low-voltage robot like you can defeat me. CWU-01P: Negative. Must... eliminate. Eliminate. Eliminate... (Elec Man battles and defeats CWU-01P and then moves on to the third station.) Scene 14: Wily Castle 3 (Elec Man works his way through the third station of Wily Castle. After defeating the clones of the Robot Masters, he is then stopped by the third guardian, Copy Robot disguised as Elec Man.) Copy Elec Man: Yo, Sparky! You're a top-notch robot, right? That makes me quite happy. Elec Man: Not as well-built as my glorious self, but I suppose I can see the resemblance. Copy Elec Man: Hmm... Can I imitate that conceited tone? I'll finish you at lightning speed!... Something like that?... (Elec Man battles and defeats Copy Robot and then moves on to the last station.) Scene 15: The Final Battle (Elec Man works his way through the final station of Castle Wily. At the end, he sees a giant battle machine in front of him. Dr. Wily's saucer then flies overhead and lands right on top of the machine. The saucer opens and Dr. Wily speaks to Elec Man.) Dr. Wily: If only I had programmed you differently back then...! It would have been genius! It's the only mistake I've made in my life! Elec Man: Hah, get ready for some truly en-''lightning'' shock therapy! Dr. Wily: Wha... Why you insolent fool! I will crush you with a loud, loud crunch! Behold, my latest creation, the ultimate combat robot, Wily Machine Number 1! Nuhahahahaha! (Elec Man battles and defeats the giant machine. The machine begins to short out.) Dr. Wily: Aaach! You stubborn fool! This time I'll finish you off for good! (Dr. Wily's machine dismantles itself.) Dr. Wily: Curses! Useless piece of junk! Wait a second!... (Dr. Wily begins to repair his machine and proceeds to do battle with Elec Man again.) Dr. Wily: Nuhaha! It's alive again! I'm a genius! (Elec Man battles Dr. Wily again, and Elec Man once again defeats the Wily Machine. It explodes and Dr. Wily is sent flying out and hits the ground.) Dr. Wily: Why, you... Ah, this calls for a temporary retreat! (Dr. Wily tries to retreat, but Elec Man appears right in front of him.) Dr. Wily: Whoooooooa! (Dr. Wily reels back, and starts begging for mercy.) Dr. Wily: W-Wait a minute! I promise to be good! I'm a changed man! I said I promise! Please don't hurt me!! Scene 16: Epilogue Narrator: Thanks to the heroic actions of ELECMAN, peace has once again been restored. Even the nefarious Dr. Wily seems to have had a change of heart and is now ready to work for a peaceful tomorrow. Or so it seems... (Elec Man makes his way back from Castle Wily as the credits roll. When he returns to Dr. Light's laboratory, he is greeted by Dr. Light, Roll, Mega and the repaired Robot Masters. Elec Man then jumps in the air.) End of Script References *Character FAQ found at GameFAQs, contributed by user Tei Sama. Category:Scripts